As It Happens
by Mist.Filled.Eyes
Summary: A oneshot story about Joker's OC violent daughter.


**Chapter 1.**

The clicking of high heels rang in the alleyway, a young woman, perhaps 21, walks elegantly through the dark. She is dressed well, a light violet silk shirt hangs low and baggy to highlight her curves. Her pinstripe business pants drape to show the heel and toe of her heels. She flips her long hair back over her left shoulder.

"What are you doing here girl?" A voice crawls over her skin, she gives him no notice, doesn't even turn to face this new threat.

"Visiting my father." She smirks and runs a hand through her bright green bangs. Blinking violet eyes she turns to face the man. He is large, burly but she isn't intimidated. The comparison between them is almost hilarious. What appeared to be a powerhouse of a mugger staring down a thin curvy business woman.

" What's your father's name girl?" The man staggers closer, obviously drunk. She grimaces as his breath touches the same air she's breathing. Disgusted with the man she turns and continues on her way. Still speaking with a smile she replies to the man.

"He has no name, merely a...title," She edits the positioning of the belt around her waist to be perfectly centered and figits the silver bangles on her wrists to hang onto her hand.

"What's his title girl?" The man is growling now, clearly frustrated with the woman's apparent lack fo fear for him. He stops suddenly and stares at the house they've approached in rapt horror. He stumbles backwards a few steps, the pure shock of it all sinking in as she opens the door and walks in. A presence comes up from behind her and wraps arms around her waist too intimately to be normal. She smiles up at the man and grips his green spikes harshly.

"Joker."

* * *

I'm sane. I'm not crazy, not demented, not off-my-rocker. Sane. I've done every test around and the docters have deemed me so. Though they only tested me in the first place because of my father. Because the man I grew up hating raped my mother in a back alley at a whim.

At a whim, my mother's life came crashing down. He allowed her to live out the 9 monthes pregnancy with me, then slit her throat once I was out of her. Not that I minded that part, my mother was an idiot for not having a knife on her at the time. It was the way he raised me up to hate everything. Himself included.

When I was seven years old I was confronted with the reality of my own life. When people asked who my family was, I answered and usually regretted it later. I was attacked hundreds of times. The first time was when I was seven. I remember the look on the boy's face when I told him my father's name.

I came home beaten to hell that night and all my father said was," Good. This'll toughen you up. Here's a knife. Tomorrow, teach the boy who not to fuck with doll."

Doll. He never called me by name. Just Doll. My name is Jaxxon Archer. I took the last name from mom. Evidently you need one of those when you sign up for school. Joker sent me to school, said that regardless of my brilliance - I was 7 with a 190 IQ - I was going to attend school.

The very next day I went into school, lured the boy to a corner of the yard and stabbed him. I sliced him up and taught him a lesson. Even carved the word Jaxxon into his arm.

When I went home, my Father slapped me. Said that I shouldn't ever leave someone alive. He went out, got the boy brought him to our home, put him before me and told me two words.

" Kill him," So with the boy's watery and frightened eyes watching me. I did. I killed. Father was so proud," See how the blood spurts more when you tilt the blade this way?" I remember nodding eagerly, I hated the man, but I craved his approuval.

* * *

When I was 15, now a young woman, I was labeled. Slapped with a sign to tell me who I was, no longer was I Jaxxon Archer, I was now a pyschotic, sadistic sociopath. Unlike my father, sex had nothing to do with me. I didn't care about it. I'd fuck someone if it could get me something. Money, power whatever. I'd do it. My Father taught me not to be ashamed of anything. Because really there was nothing to be ashamed of. There was what society deemed 'right' and what human nature was. No middle-ground. Black and white. Guilty or not.

"So -"

" Call me Black Jaxx," I grinned. The way I moved nowadays practically radiated the evil inside. I lived with Satan, I might as well pick up a couple tricks. Fucking with docter's heads, that's nothing. Child's play. Less than that, it was like finger-painting for me. Easy, quick and messy. They usually ended up making a fool of themselves when they tried to convince themselves that I was the crazy one. Not them. How badly they lied to themselves made me laugh.

Flicking my hair back behind my left ear - I'd recently dyed the front bangs and end tips toxic green to be like Dad - I shifted my body language quickly. Going from kind and correcting, to demonic and possessing. I knew if I tried hard enough about anything I could drive docters gibbering to their own hospitals.

" Black Jaxx? Who's that? Your opposite half?" The docter pursued my name change in favor of my shifting body. I knew he was nerveous, his body language screamed it loudly. I shrugged and smirked.

" Naw, not my other half doc, me. I'm all bad." I leaned back into the chair, relaxing my pose. A satanic grin grew across my lips when the docter viabley grew interested in me. He leaned forward, gripping the arms of his chair with extreme intrigue. And screamed when my Father stole his notepad.

" Everything about this girl is colored by her father, Hey Doll," My Father leaned down and kissed my lips, sure he was my dad but we didn't care, all it did was make society more disgusted with us. I dimly realized he was reading my docter's notes and smirked.

" Oh Doc, tell me more, _do _teach me about myself!" I turned with a snarl on the cowering docter. Advancing slowly and brandishing the knife now pilfered from my Father's pocket I watched in amusement as the docter shrank into the chair.

" She trusts no one because her father taught her so, she feels no emotions because her father explained they did nothing but weaken you. She is vicious and volatile because her Father's shadow looms largely over her." Joker giggled maniacally and threw an arm around my waist," Batsy will be here soon so we gotta hit the road Doll. Arkham asylum is the last we both wanna end up together."

I giggled happily and allowed my Father to drag his knife across my arms and shoulders as he led me out.

* * *

18 years old and I had my first boyfriend. Jonah Fredrick. He was my age, in my university and had just moved here from Australia. He had no idea about me or my family.

He had this blonde wavy hair and a polite smile. He let me meet his parents and they positively loved me. He said that he'd put a ring on my finger as soon as he was able to. I had smiled and laughed and joked about who would walk me down the aisle.

We had fun, we'd go out, get dinner go to movies or other places. I enjoyed his mind, and his body on my free nights away from home.

We'd been going out for a 8 and a half monthes when my Father found out. He was furious. Shot my boyfriend twice in both eyes and made me clean the blood up. I hated men after that, and I rebelled against my Father. I breathed mayhem and havoc, I bled pain and suffering. I wore the engagement ring Jonah had given me that night and never took it off.

Black Jaxx turned to her mania to handle her rage. She took over and merely went wild.

I got locked up in Arkham twice, both times I escaped solely on the knowladge that my father wouldn't be coming in to get me because of my petulance. I escaped twice and fought harder everytime, adopting a line from my closest female friend when I was caught.

" I want a lawyer! I want a docter! I want a cheese sandwich!!" I would scream and flail and escape again.

Joker shot me in the leg when I finally went after Batsy. I wanted his attention and wanted him to be mad at me, so he shot me.

After that it took me two monthes to go back to him. Now that he knew I was a formidable opponant he knew he couldn't just let my violent urges go unheeded. So he started taking me out on jobs.

* * *

19 and I was a fully-fledged fugitive. I was wanted, I was a villian and I was Batsy's second-worst enemy. Only my Father beat me at that game. I could live with that, I could deal with Father besting me at anything.

My Father scruffed my hair and gave me a gun," Go get some." He smirked and I jumped out of the vehicle. I raised my hand and opened fire. A maniacal grin on my face and the flash of gunfire in my ears I was content. I was always truely happy with a gun. A knife was better by a long shot but for cops unless you get one alone a gun was the best choice.

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter from behind me told me that my father had succeeded in clearing the building of anyone not importent and was waiting for me to finish security.

"And now for the grand finale!" I chuckled and put away my gun, leaving it in favor of a knife. I set to work on the head of security. Laughing at his screams as I carved the Joker smile on his face and the ace of spades on his chest. Joker picked me up by the waist and swung me around while I laughed.

That day we murdered the woman closest to Batsy. Racheal, his childhood friend and loooove interest. I stood outside the building and watched it explode. Oh and it only got better. As we drove home that night I turned to my Father and asked a question.

" Why don't you let any guy in my life. No boyfriends, no male friends, nothing." I raised an eyebrow, my Father had gotten it pierced three days ago so the movement was still tender.

" Because Doll, I can't stand by and watch some boy corrupt you. Boys love a damsel in distress and by relation alone you're exactly that. And after Jonah fell in love with you I knew that you'd be formidable in getting any guy you wanted. You're type is sweet, but inevitabley you'll fall in love with someone like me. Someone who's so crazy their sane." Joker smiled and rubbed my cheek affectionately

* * *

20 years old and Joker had gotten wise. He'd begun settling me into a normal life. I worked a normal job in the DA's office as a assistent, had a normal social circle. Everything was.....perfect.

It was aggravating. One day he'd just dropped me off in front of this building and told me," Be normal. Make them trust you. I'll come back and get you." It's been a year and he has yet to return for me.

It took me 3 monthes to get all these people to trust me. Make them believe I was a normal human being with a _very _normal pysche. That part was importent, people didn't make friends with sadists so I couldn't be one.

I trained myself to fake concern when someone was injured, even if I didn't know them. Because that's what normal people do. I taught myself to smile happily, to laugh with joy in it, because that's what normal people do. I created a new me, a working happy normal me. Because that's what I needed to be.

" Jaxxon can you file these supeonas by tonight?" Julie, another lawyer's assistent gave me a hopeful smile and passed me a small stack of papers. Based on thickness I figured there was 7 in the pile.

"Why me darling, why can't you?" I sighed and she gave me a guilty grin. I knew that look, there was a reason, it wasn't very good but she was hoping to catch me in a good mood.

I nodded along with her explanation as I quickly searched my mind for the rational reaction. She finished, I nodded once more and straightened my suit jacket. The groaned and turned with a small wave over my shoulder.

" You are telling me _all _about this boy when you get in tomorrow. " I smirked and heard her giggle out a thanks as her high heels clicked to signal her departure.

" Witness to testify for the prosecution..." I murmured almost absently to myself as the building closed. My Father hadn't left me much so all my money made here went to making a life for myself.

I worked through the night and the next morning gabbed eagerily with Julie about - no joke - Julio and their first date. I found myself wondering about the oddity of it all that I went from murder and mayhem to gossiping about my -dare I say it- friend's first date. I sipped my mochacinno and ignored the world save my redheaded friend.

Our favorite waiter came over and sat at our table. Spanish and sexy, but off-limits to all, he was male ,gay ,and in love. Due to be married, though he'd given up so much to be with his lover. I thought it was sweet, he'd been a man of stature. Reasonabley wealthy and running a country! He gave all of it up, his own family disowned him, just so he could be with this man. But I knew all ready that they'd do well together. Both personalities were domiant alpha males but both were willing to submit to the other.

And even Tiero was on total lockdown because of a violent attack the previous week, Rapheal and him were still so incredibley it was crazy.

"How is Tiero?" I smiled at Rapheal. He sighed dreamily and gave me a wanting smiled.

" Oh he's marvelous, can't wait for freedom, very curious when you'll bring your boyfriend to meet him-"

"But i don't have a boy----oh. Haha, tell him to suck it."

Julie snickered and I quirked an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

" Think about that for a second. _Rapheal_. Telling _Tiero _to _suck it._" She giggled again and it clicked. He'd probably do it. Tiero was, as he so very affectionately deemed himself, a slut for Rapheal. That man would do a lot for Rapheal's attention. Including but not exclusive to slipping into his workplace and jacking him off in the back room. That had made me laugh so hard I'd cried. I'd been the one to walk in looking for the spainard only to find the two locked in a too passionate embrace.

" You're right, let's not and say we did." I grinned a guilty but still very naughty grin.

* * *

It took another year for my Father to break into the building and kidnap me. I didn't bother struggling, but the second I wasn't being held down, I grabbed a knife and took a slice at him.

"You bastard!" I cried out and sliced until he finally caught my wrists and threw me against the wall.

"You ditz, how dare you!" He roared and slammed my hand back, I felt my wrist crack and gasped sharply at the pain. Sure, my Father had slapped me before but he'd never broken anything. All it served to do, to someone like me, was piss me off. I got angry, and when I got angry instead of sad, everything came rushing back. The countless deaths looming over, my skills with both guns and blades, and my very famous tirades.

"How dare I?! How dare **I**?! You left me in hell with nothing. I had to make friends and gossip and not **once **touch a fucking gun, I couldn't even butter my toast without resisting the urge to stab it just to get some release!!" I drew in air then opened my mouth again," And I had to date! I had to go out with guys I knew didn't care for anything but what was between my legs. You prick, you left me trapped in hell without a lifeline!"

I ranted and raved like that for a while before he sighed and dropped me most uncerimoniously onto a nearby couch and bent over me. With a quick peck to my forehead he began speaking.

"And now we've learned that you can't back out of this life, that you need the violence and now you're completely capable of blending with any crowd. And now, now I can use you to fuck up the cops and Batsy."

And just like that. I was back. My life was back on track, no more filing papers, no more giggling and smiling about how great José was in bed. Nothing like that. Now it was all shootings and slicing. Arkham asylum had it's #2 client back. When Father wasn't there I was running the show, but when he was, he was teaching me how to better rule over the inmates and how better to fuck with the docters head.

Thank god. My nights were spent in the back alleys kicking the crap out of anyone who got into my way. Or on a night like tonight, when we had a big job planned, they were spent wandering through the darkest parts of the maze known as Gotham. It was already annoying coming straight here from Arkham but now ugh, this buffoon was trailing--no lumbering behind me. All in all pissing me off.

" He has no name, merely a...title," I tossed the remark over my shoulder and smiled viciously when the man quizzed me further. I licked my lips and leaned more heavily into my stroll. The sooner I arrived, the sooner this idiot died.

"What's his title girl?" The thing, I refused to call it a man, boomed loudly. Dimly I wondered whether or not the man knew who he was fucking with. I opened the door and grinned when my Father hugged me from behind. I reached up one hand and tugged his hair harshly smirking when a deep chuckle escaped him.

"Joker."

Then I was gone, and the man's throat had been slashed, left to rot outside the police station with a Joker card on it, with both our signatures and a cheerful," Deliver to Batsy."


End file.
